


Unanswered Prayers

by swtalmnd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Cas admits he sometimes ignores Dean's prayers on purpose. It doesn't go where Dean expects.





	Unanswered Prayers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceaxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/gifts).



> Teacup proposed a ficlet prompt fest for April and apparently I'm on board with Writin' Dirty -- hopefully I can manage one every day. And also Oceaxe has been slowly tugging me down into the SPN hell for a couple of weeks now, so this was kind of inevitable. Thanks?

"Took you long enough," said Dean, shoving the demon's body off his own. "What the hell, Cas?"

"I am sorry," said Castiel, wiping his angel blade clean on the bedclothes before tucking it away. "Your prayers were of a quality you normally wish unanswered. It did not occur to me you might be in distress until it was nearly too late."

"My... what? You don't answer my prayers on purpose sometimes?" Dean glared, too angry to be embarrassed by the giant boner he was still sporting, and would be until he worked the incubus mojo out of his system. And worked out how to explain to Sammy that an incubus had been just as effective as a succubus would have been.

"You have repeatedly expressed a desire for privacy during sexually charged moments, both alone and partnered," said Castiel. "I therefore have chosen not to appear when you are showering or in a bed if the quality of your prayers is sexual."

Dean hid his face in his hands. Apparently embarrassment could, in fact, snuff anger right out. "You hear it when I think about. When I. Fuck."

"Yes, and when you masturbate," said Castiel, still using his dry, unaffected tone, as if this wasn't mortifying or invasive or creepy at all. "Was I wrong to stay away?"

"No, Cas, you weren't wrong." Dean took a deep breath and met his blue, blue eyes. "Thanks, man. Angel. Whatever."

"You are always welcome, Dean," said Castiel. He used his angel mojo to clear out the bedroom of the incubus and all its attendant fluids, leaving the room smelling like Dean, like sex and desperation. "Do you require assistance with your erection? I have no other pressing business at this time."

"You don't have to do that, Cas," said Dean, feeling about two inches tall, despite having more inches than that straining at his boxer briefs. "I'll try to think about something else next time."

"I do not mind your thoughts," Castiel replied, cocking his head to the side. "It can be pleasing to feel the warmth of your regard."

"Oh," said Dean, totally confused now. "But you don't, I mean, angels don't. Uh. You know."

"You would not enjoy my true angelic form, no," said Castiel, completely missing the point. "The vessel can engage in sexual activity, though many of us choose not to. I haven't, but I'm not unwilling, merely busy."

Dean swallowed and nodded. He stood up, squaring his shoulders and owning his attraction, the way he did whenever he decided it was 'pick up a guy' night at some bar instead of finding a willing chick. "You're hot, you know. This you."

Cas smiled, looking human and shy for just a moment. "Is what your shower prayers indicated? I am not an angel normally associated with fertility or celebration."

"Can I kiss you?" blurted Dean. Not his smoothest pickup, but hey, if Castiel's reaction was any indication, success was already in the bag.

"You may start there, yes."


End file.
